


sweethearts

by justanothernobody



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Suh Youngho | Johnny, True Love, just sth i made to procrastinate skdkskdk, so right after posting this imma pull another all nighter yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: everything feels right when you’re young and in love.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i’m a new nctzen and i wanted to write sth for this ship because i love them uwu. comments are ♡ since it’s my first time writing abt the boys and so it may be ooc
> 
> without further ado, enjoy!

you wonder sometimes, what it would be like if you hadn’t become famous. 

after all, nct’s success had been unexpected. it sent all of you on flights to north america to go to this interview or that concert. it leaves you all happy and proud that nct seems to be gaining praise and even more fame. 

but it leaves you exhausted. 

not surprising, really — you’re in two nct subunits (previously three) and another group outside the one you’re in. adding the fact that you’re still expected to have a social life, it makes your schedule densely packed with promotions and press conferences and performances and meeting up with friends and you wonder how you endured for this long. 

as another night passes by you sigh, leaning your head against a firm shoulder and closing your eyes. 

“rest a bit. i’ll wake you up when we get there,” he says, tone gentle yet coaxing. his voice sounds smooth as well as comforting and it almost makes you fall asleep on the spot. but you shake your head, burrowing closer to him in the backseat of the van. 

“i haven’t had much time with you,” you say, just as a yawn escapes past your lips, “i missed you.”

he chuckles, deep and sounds like music to your ears. “i miss you too, baby. but i won’t like it if you pass out from lack of sleep.”

you whine a bit, grabbing his arm and hugging it. he smiles fondly as he leans his head against yours. he holds your hand too, intertwining his fingers with yours and makes you feel ecstatic. 

“but johnny,” you say, extending the syllables cutely, “i’ve missed you. a lot.”

“i know, i know. just a bit more before we can get some time for ourselves, yeah?”

and that puts a bit of a smile on your face, until you remember that the time you have with him is too little, too limited. 

“no, no, mark, don’t look upset! hey, we’ll make the most of what we have.”

“but it’s never enough, johnny. i miss having all the time in the world with you,” you whisper, unsure whether he should know you’ve been feeling that way lately. 

johnny’s eyes glance front for a bit. after seeing that everyone’s not looking, he kisses your cheek. it sets faded pink onto your cheeks and a giggle on your lips when johnny does it a second time, then a third. 

he smiles back at you and for a moment you forget there are the other people there too. but you let yourself forget about them, let yourself enjoy the moment because you’re young and in love and reckless and nothing’s ever felt this right before — not before johnny, because when he stepped into your life your whole world shifts to focus on him most. 

and you two don’t even get the slightest bit embarrassed when taeyong tell you two to be careful, or when both of your managers quietly decide to get darker tinted windows. 

because right now, all you want is to be carefree and fall in love with johnny seo all over again until all your heart can remember is his name. 

“i love you, mark.”

and in turn you’re loved just as much, maybe even more. all good things seem to go by the name of your lover and it fills you with so much want and affection. you think you wouldn’t mind being suspended in this exact moment forever — especially when johnny’s looking at you as if you’re all that he needs to get through the rest of his life onwards. 

“i love you too, johnny.”

_//end//_

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @thirstvxq


End file.
